Newspapers
by RodentFace
Summary: Ginny Weasley comes across a very interesting article about Albus Dumbledore a year and a half after the war.


"Anything interesting in there?" Harry Potter asked his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. They were at Grimmauld Place waiting for Ron and Hermione. The four of them were going out to dinner. While she waited, Ginny read The Daily Prophet as she hadn't had time earlier that morning because she had to get to quidditch practice so early.

"Mmmm. Not really. Just the usual. Ministry officials' scandals. The relationship of the famous Ron Weasley and the famous Hermione Granger is suffering greatly and how they should be breaking up soon. Um, I don't see anything….Oh! This looks interesting! _Harry Potter's Son_. That's an interesting title. Let's see," she skimmed through the article mildly interested. "Ah, yes. According to this article, you got me pregnant just before you went on your search for Voldemort's Horcruxes."

"Did I?" Harry asked mildly interested. Once he got used to all of the crazy stories about him, he found that they were rather amusing. "And who is this kid then?"

"Here's what is says," she read, "_Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, and his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley_… Wait, don't I get any nicknames from the press?..._Were seen at Hogsmeade with toddler that looked much like the both of them. The child had the famous jet-black, messed up Potter hair and bright, brown eyes, just like Ginny Weasley._"

"Teddy?" Harry asked confused.

"I'm guessing so. He likes to make himself look like us whenever he's with us," Ginny shrugged. "What other toddlers do we take to Hogsmeade?"

"But everyone knows that Teddy is my godson," Harry said.

Ginny shrugged. "Slow news day. This is pretty scandalous."

"True," Harry said, losing interest. "So, anything else?"

"No, not really…." Her face went pale and her eyes got really wide. "**NO WAY!**"

"What is it?" Harry asked, worried.

"**DUMBLEDORE'S GAY!**"

XXX

"And who wrote this article?" Hermione asked shrewdly. Once Ron and Hermione _finally _showed up (however, Ron had lipstick on his cheek), Harry and Ginny immediately told them about the article.

"I didn't check," Ginny admitted. She picked the paper up off the armchair and skimmed it for the article in question. Once she saw it, she rolled her eyes. "Take a wild guess," she said, clearly angry.

"Um, would she happen to be an illegal animagus?" Hermione asked just as shrewdly.

"Of, course," Ron grumbled bitterly. "Rita Skeeter."

"Do you think it's true?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I wouldn't put it past Skeeter to start something up if she thought it was juicy enough for people to hire her again…"

"She's done it before!" Ron cut in. "Remember the World Cup? She said that there had been rumors about the Ministry removing bodies from the woods, even though that wasn't true. She started that rumor with that article."

"Yes, but you know that book she wrote on Dumbledore? She only wrote what she thought would make him look bad," Hermione finished. "She left out a lot of information that I'm more than sure she knew."

Ginny skimmed the article some more. "There isn't really that much here. It just says that he was involved with…No!"

"Who?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione asked all at the same time.

Ginny gulped. "It says that he was involved with Grindelwald at one point."

XXX

"Um, professor, there's something we'd like to ask you," Harry said timidly. The four of them had come to Hogwarts a few days later _just _to ask him if it were true.

"Ask away, my boy!" Dumbledore's portrait said cheerfully.

"Well, there's this article in The Daily Prophet…" Hermione began.

"Ah, the one written by Miss Skeeter?" Dumbldore asked, his voice never wavering from its chipper tone.

"Yes, that one," Ginny said.

"I was wondering if you'd ask me about it," Dumbldore smiled.

"Well, is it true?" Ron asked bluntly.

"While, I'm not sure that it's relevant, I'm still on the Chocolate Frog Card ("I am too!" Ron burst in and Hermione rolled her eyes.) as you know, it is only partially true."

"What part?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, I did have feelings for Gellert, he was interested in women. Also, if you asked Headmistress McGonagall about our years at Hogwarts, she will give you proof that I was also, interested in women.

"Wait, you dated McGonagall when you were at Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"He wishes!" came a crisp voice from behind them. The four of them wheeled around to see Professor McGonagall with a small smile on her face. "Before his sister was killed, he couldn't take his eyes off me!"

"And couldn't afterward," Dumbledore smiled. "I just learned to be more subtle."

McGonagall's cheeks turned pink which was something that _none _of them thought they'd _ever _see. _McGonagall blushing?_ "Albus!" She recomposed herself.

"Minerva?" he asked her, thoroughly amused.

"Um, oh, look at the time!" Harry said rather suddenly, looking at his battered old watch. "We're going to be so late!"

"Yes! Mum's going to kill us!" Ginny said catching on. "You know how angry she gets when we're late for dinner!"

The four of them dashed out of the room before they had to endure anymore awkwardness.

"Nice save," Ron grumbled.

"Thanks," Harry said panting slightly. "So, what to actually go get something to eat?"

"Sure, Mum loves when we visit," Ginny said.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron said suddenly, sounding ever so slightly angry. "What's this article about you and Ginny in the Prophet all about?"


End file.
